When Two Worlds Are One
by blueyzangel
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles. :   Gotta love the Labyrinth :D
1. I Need You

Tears feel from her eyes into the river that flowed through the park. _Why do i even try?_

This had been the fifth boyfriend to break her heart. She tried so hard to love, but her lover always failed to show the same loyalty. What always hurt even more, was she sometimes felt she deserved it everytime. Because _his_ face would always come into view everytime any boyfriend broke her heart. Sarah knew she hurt him, she knew the moment she saw him fall after she said those words. Its been nearly seven years and day never went by that she didnt think of him. And sometimes she would get little reminders every now and again.

But it was torture and sometimes she wished she could forget him completely. Because she hadnt seen him since. And after everything, she found it deep in her heart that all this time, she loved him.

Jareth once again sat in his throne chair, watching Sarah in his crystal. His heart ached for her everytime he saw her cry, he wanted so bad to be there for here, but was always afraid to go to her. Because he didnt want to be broken again. He couldnt handle another rejection.

Still, he always kept a watch over her, sometimes trying to hint he was there and will always be there. Waiting.

Sarah gasped when she heard the crack of thunder. She quickly jumped from the grass, and ran to her house that was just under a mile from the park. She made it before it began to downpour.

Sarah had gotten a cozy little house to herself by the park, she loved the park and it comforted her. But the house wasnt big in size, just perfect for a single person, or a new couple testing the waters to see how well they lived with earchother. It was a love-hate relationship with her house, and Sarah was thankful she had her park.

She started making coffee as she continued to weep. So she decided to put in a movie, to try and ease her sorrows. But every movie she owned was a romance or a fantasy genre. So she just sat there weeping. She then longed for_ him_, she couldnt take another relationship wanting the guy to be just like him. She realized there was only one Jareth, only one person that could ever show her so much loyalty and love. Despite their adventures, she desired to be with him. She wanted now to go back to the Underground. Back to her true friends, back to where she became the Lady of the Labyrinth, back to where she knew he will be.

Jareth was at his breaking point now. He didnt how much more he could stand being away from her. He admired her long black hair, bright green eyes, fair skin, and her angled features. Seven years he watched Sarah grow into a bright beautiful young woman, seven years he angered over the bastardly men who hurt her, seven years he watched her in saddness longing to love someone who would just love her back, seven years he waited for her to call upon him again.

But he had to wait, he was going to wait until she needed him, Until she was ready for him. But oh how he wanted to be with her right now!

And maybe he didnt have to wait much longer.

Thought she knew he wouldnt, she had to say it. "I wish the Goblin King was here, right now." Sarah took her face out of her hands, her eyes were red and swollen from the cying. She heard someone knocking on her door. "Coming." she called through a raspy voice. _It couldnt be him. _

When she opened it her heart sank, there stood her now ex-boyfriend, Bill. "Leave me alone, you jerk." As Sarah closed the door, Bill put his foot between the doorframe.

"It not over between us." he said harshly.

"Oh yes it is. I say it is. Now leave me alone!" She hissed.

Sarah fell backwards when she felt a strong sting to the side of her face. "You bastard!"

"The hell its over!"

"Help!"

Before Bill could make it over the threshhold, something small and white flashed infront of Sarah, sqwaking very angrily and thrusting his talons at the mans face. It continued to attack until Bill was a good distance from the house.

Sarah stared in shock, she tried gathering what had happened, she jumped up and closed the door, locking it. She exhaled slowly. "Was that an..owl?" she placed a hand over the area that inflammed from the hit. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a small hand towl, placing a few ice cubes in it before returning to her couch.

She didnt have long to think before she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around only to become face to face with the Goblin King. "Jareth!"

Jareth smiled. He loved hearing her say his name. "Hello Sarah."

Sarah didnt realize her hand that held the makshift ice pack drop to the couch, until she saw the utter fury flash in his eyes. "Oh." She held it back to her face.

"May i examine that." He said some-what coolly.

"Um, o-ok." She was still gathering that he was actually here. In her house. With her. She noticed his atire which was a plain white parrot shirt, a brown leather jacket, boots and gloves. His double horned pendant hung on his chest between the middle of his slight opened shirt. His pants were a grey color, and his goblin staff hung at his waist, she blushed when her eyes hovered over his midsection.

Jareth moved over next her, he gently removed the icepack, and looked over the now bruising on her face, "I should have torn his eyes out. So that he may never again look upon something as beautiful as you."

Sarah blushed. "It was you."

Jareth gave a small smile. "Of course. And besides you wished me here."

"I did." Tears threatened to emerge again.

He could see the sadness in her eyes and did what he wanted to for so many years, he cautiously moved closer to her, a jump in his heart when she did not object, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in a hug. He stroked her hair, "Im here, Sarah."

Emotions overtook Sarah, and the tears cascaded down her face, she silently sobbed in his chest. "I-I cant belive your here."

"Precious, im always here." He spoke softly.

"I dont deserve you."

Jareth made her look at him, he stared into her eyes and saw many emotions swimming around. _Oh my Sarah_, "Whatever do you mean, precious?" he asked in his soft velvet voice, brushing strands of her ebony hair out of her eyes.

Sarah closed her eyes, "I broke your heart, I didnt see what you were trying to offer me before and I.."

"Oh Sarah, you were only fifteen then. I was blinded by that. I just saw your maturity and how strong you were for your age." Jareth gently stroked her uninjured cheek. "Ive been waiting for you."

Sarah looked into those mismatched eyes. She felt her skin warm under his touch. She took in everything about him. His face, his smell, his voice, that soft velvety voice. "I forgave you a long time ago, Jareth." She slowly reached up, debating whether or not to touch him.

"Dont be afraid." he whispered.

Sarah smiled, "im not." She finally touched his soft elvin skin. _Wow, hes so soft! _Her hand pulsed, warming her senses.

Jareth closed his eyes. He leaned into her touch. He waited so long for this. His skin warmed under her touch_. By the gods please let this last forever._ A low moan escaped from deep in his throat.

Sarah smiled when she felt the vibrations. Suprised how much effect she had on him. Jareth then began to hum her ballroom song. Her heart fluttered._ Its been too long. I cant let him go this time._ She sucked in her breath when she felt his hot breath by her ear. She closed her eyes, taking in his every scent.

Jareth smiled in her hair,_ she smell so good! _He gingerly ran his cheek over hers, his skin tingling. He felt her shiver, it was warm in the house, so he knew it was him. He grinned, he was so close to her lips. He paused, only a hair length away. Taking in her intoxicating sweet scent.

Sarah inhaled in suprise, her eyes popped open, when she felt Jareths soft lips on hers. Her first taste of him, she did not expect this. Her eyes closed once more in ectasy. She slowly slid her hand on the nape of his neck, deepeing the kiss. Their emotions poured into eachother. She could feel her heart melt, never had she felt so much emotion before. She shifted so she could wrap both her arms around his neck, pulling him down ontop of her. They both smiled in the kiss,

Jareth ran his hands from her waist up to her cheeks. Being careful not to irritate her injured cheek. He ginglery ran his gloved fingers over her cheek bones._ Damn, why do i always wear gloves? If i could just feel that soft skin of hers_. He shifted so his weight didnt crush her, but she was persistant and held him in place. He chuckled softly.

Sarah ran her hands from his neck over his leather jacket. She broke them apart, and tilted her head back. Jareth took no hesitation, and attached his lips to her neck. A soft groan left her throat. Feeling his senses and his touch, his emotions, her heart screamed out and she couldnt help but say, "Jareth, i love you."

Jareth suddenly froze. _Did..did she just say..she loves me? _Jareth slowly lifted his head up, looking into her eyes. He was udderly speechless.

"What?" she she frowned, "Im sorry..I.." she was silenced by Jareth suddenly attacking her mouth, it was a passionate, yet firm kiss_. Yea, he loves me._ She smiled in the kiss.

"I missed you, love." Jareth said when he finally released her mouth.

"I missed you too." She stroked his cheek.

"I love you. Ive been waiting for so long, now i've finally got you." Jareth grinned.

Sarah giggled, "And you never have to wait again."

"And why that, precious?" He being curious.

Sarah bit her lip, a twinkle in her eyes. "Because i wish to return to the Underground with you, and stay there, forever."


	2. Feathers

Jareth happily strolled down the corridor to the throne room. "Precious, i have a.." He froze. "Sarah, what the.."

"Oh, hi." Sarah gave a not so innocent grin. "I just uh.."

"What on earth are you doing?" However he wasnt sure if he wanted to know.

"Uh..well the goblins wanted to know how to make pillows.."

"Oh really." Jareth crossed his arms. He glared at the goblins who hid behind Sarahs legs.

"I guess we did get a little carried away." Sarah glanced around the throne room covered in white fluffly feathers.

"And, where did all these downy feathers come from?" Again, he wasnt sure he wanted to know.

Sarah held back a laugh, "Im sorry." She started laughing.

Jareth let his arms drop to his side. "And whats so funny precious?"

Sarah continued to laugh and shook her head.

A grin slowly formed on Jareths face, and he laughed as well. "Oh my Sarah."


	3. Afternoon Bliss

It was a warm breezy afternoon in the Underground. The sun beat down resting it warm rays on the two lovers in the tall grass below.

In the luxurous garden, Sarah and Jareth were lounging enjoying eachothers company. Well this is where Sarah dissapears to on her lunchtime in High School. Thank God it was her senior year. Then she could come to live in the Underground completely.

Jareth sat behind Sarah pressing his body against hers in a loving mannor, wrapping his arsm around her. She leaned into his a book layed open in her hands. Both dark and blond hair blew in the soft breeze. "Tree at my window, window tree, My sash is lowered when night comes on; But let there never be curtain drawn between you and me." Sarah felt soft hands brush her raven hair away from her neck, she grinned when she felt soft kisses being placed on her neck. Jareth shifted and layed on his side behind her, keeping his support on his elbow. He put the hand he brushed her hair with and wrapped it around Sarahs waist. She sat infront of the bending of his abdomen and chest.

"You know i have an English final." She whispered. "Your making it very dificult for me to concentrate." She rested her cheek against his forehead.

"Hmm." was all he said his lips brushing her up to her jawline.

She sighed and continued reading from Robert Frost. "Vague dream-head lifted out of the ground, And thing next most diffuse to cloud, Not all your light tongues talking aloud could be profound. But tree, I have seen you taken and tossed, and if you have seen me when I slept, You have seen me when I was taken and swept And all but lost." She giggled when Jareth reached a sensitive spot on her neck. "Jareth!"

He grinned, oh how loved toying with her. "I love you precious."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, i love you too. Now please!" she grinned. "That day she put our heads together, Fate had her imagination about her, Your head so much concerned with outer, Mine with inner, weather." She snapped the book shut, agitated at Jareth as he pulled her down with him chuckling. "Oh your asking for it Goblin King."

Jareth moved her raven hair that got in his face. "Do enlighten me precious." he teased, playing with a lock of her hair.

Sarah put both her hands on the sides of his head, her fingers stroking his feathery blond hair. She bent down and hovered her lips above his. She felt his desire from them to be attatched, she grinned at his pained look and touched her nose to his instead. "You want this taste dont you, love?" Sarah made to lift up but Jareths strong arms kept her in place.

"Your cruel my Sarah."

Sarah giggled. "I learn from the best."

"Thats not fair." He grinned.

"Oh you say that so often. I wonder what your basis of comparison is." She laughed when he suddenly rolled over and he was now ontop of her.

He leaned on her chest and cupped her face in his gloved hand. His thumb stroked her cheek, Sarahs eyes fluttered closed. She loved his touch and his warm embraces. Jareth bend down and placed feather soft kisses on her face.

Sarah giggled, "Oh your such a tease." She grasped the nape of his neck firmly, which caused him to chuckle.

"Had enough precious?"

Sarahs eyes sparkled. She pulled him down to her lips. Jareth let out a deep moan, he could never get enough of her intoxicating kisses. And she couldnt get enough of his. Hes such a wonderful kisser! Jareth deepened the kiss and felt for the parting of her lips where he slid his tongue in getting more taste. Sarah pusher herself more into him, her tongue met his and they basked in eachothers arms. How they wanted this to last forever.

But the sound of Sarahs alarm on her watch signaled it was time to end this meeting.

"Damn!" Sarah exclaimed when Jareth finally released her mouth.

"I agree." He said irritably. "Though I can reorder time love."

"Jareth." Sarah stared sweetly in his mismatched eyes.

"I know, I know." He sighed. Jareth lifted himself off her.

Sarah collected her book and placed it under her arm. She then wrapped her free arm around his slender waist in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too precious." He wrapped both his arms around her hugging her tight.

"I love you more." she grinned.

Jareth chuckled. "I love you most."

Sarah opened and closed her mouth, "Well, i love you more then I can ever express."

Jareth hugged her tighter laughing. "I know love."

Sarah smiled and breathed in his sent. "I gotta go."

"Unfortunatly." Jareth produced a crystal and handed it to Sarah. She reluctantly took it and held it infront of her. "Until next time love." Jareth whispered in her ear, then giving her a sweet kiss.

"Until next time." She threw the orb in the air then closed her eyes and silently wished she was back in school.

When she reopened them, nothing but sheer lonliness and utter boredom overcame her and she continued walking in the halls. She smiled at a sudden warmness in her heart and her ears filled with his song. _Theres such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of paled jewel open and closed within your eyes, i'll place the sky within your eyes.._

Yes she can hold on and and only waiting for the next time she was in her true loves arms again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes its kind of comparrison to Eclipse, but i just wanted to give it in a Jareth and Sarah version. Hope ya like it :)<strong>_


End file.
